


Tired Of Something

by Sunshinecackle



Series: The Quicker The Better [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Lance and Pietro are together but tired of each other, M/M, Slash, Slight bodily injury, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Todd was tired of French Toast. Pietro was tired of his relationship.





	Tired Of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping this turns out well. xD I honestly don’t know what struck me to write for these two, or what’s been pushing me to write today at all, but here we are. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

Christmas in the Brotherhood house was never exactly normal. It wasn’t like they had enough spare cash for a real feast or anything, and Freddy usually ended up making French Toast for six days straight. For every meal. Even Todd didn’t think he could eat _that_ much syrup right now. He’d turned down dinner and hopped off into the backyard, surprised to find the one person nobody had seen all evening.

“Uh, what’re you doing out here?” He asked, startled enough that his voice cracked and the white-haired teen simply shifted a dark-eyed gaze to pin him to the spot. 

“Sitting.” Pietro replied shortly, rolling his eyes and looking back to the sky, one leg dangling off of the tree branch he’d made a temporary seat of. “Why? Do they need me?”

He doubted it. Lance had been very clear earlier in the day that he would end another fight with Pietro pretty quickly, and the pain in his rattled bones had brought him to sit outside until his skin felt numb. It was better than letting his emotions get the best of him and ending up in the hospital with a broken arm, or worse. 

“No, uh, they’re just eating. French Toast. Again.” But whatever Freddy made was usually what everyone ate, because it wasn’t like Pietro, Lance, or Todd could cook. Pietro didn’t have the patience, Todd didn’t have the know-how, and Lance didn’t want to waste the effort. Freddy liked it, at least, cooking and eating. 

“Tired of our traditions already?” Pietro found himself missing something, wanting for a cigarette but knowing better than to ask. Nobody really knew he smoked, as far as he knew, and he wasn’t about to say anything. 

“You are.”

“I’m tired of _Lance_.” He shot back, grousing under his breath for a second before crossing his arms. Todd swore he saw the other shake a few times, but it happened so fast it was hard to tell.

“I think you’re tired of a lot of things.” Finally jumping up into the tree, Todd was careful to avoid knocking the other mutant right out of it, sitting beside him in his usual, comfortable crouch. “But you should come inside. You’ve been out here all night.”

“It’s only seven.” That was also only a guess.

“Try nine. Even if you’re just going up to your room, it’d be better not to freeze to death.” A queasy smile worked onto Todd’s lips and he absently reached over to pet back the other teen’s bangs. “You’d make a pretty popsicle, though.”

“You’re _so_ romantic.” Pietro rolled his eyes, but his slight smile gave away his amusement with the idea. “Whatever did I see in Lance that I didn’t in you, Casanova?”

Todd could have listed pretty much anything, but he settled for a noncommittal shrug and a matching grunt. It might have been better for Pietro not to know that he liked him, but the speedster was smart and his cheeks were on fire.

“...You can’t be serious.” He chuckled absently, watching the toad before him grow ever more nervous and pointedly stare at his shoes. It took several minutes of watching his body language before he spoke again. “Toadie.” 

 

The tone made Todd look up, fearful that he’d be in trouble, only for a pair of lips so soft and well managed to press to the corner of his mouth. To say that he was shocked was probably the understatement of the year, but he turned his head just in time to capture those lips before they were gone, and Pietro wiped his mouth.

“Your breath is awful.” He muttered, and he only continued when Todd looked like he might slink off and get lost in a busy street, “But… I have to admit, it wasn’t exactly the worst kiss I’ve ever had. There have been some worse ones.” Smiling slightly, he leaned over and kissed Todd’s forehead again and the other’s pensive frowned turned into a goofy grin that almost made Pietro’s heart skip a beat.

“Yanno,” He finally said, “Whether I’m tired of the traditions or you’re tired of Lance, I think… It all works out, right?” 

“I think I am kind of tired of a lot of traditions in this house.” Lance included. “But we could always figure out a new tradition or two, I’m sure.”

“Uh… Oh, uh, yeah!” Todd nodded so ferociously his tenuous grip on the branch with his worn shoes finally ended up dumping him on his chin. One heel clipped the back of his head and he lay there for too long, wondering why he hadn’t quite been grabbed.

“You okay down there?” Pietro finally asked, peering down from where he’d stretched out on the branch like some kind of predator boredly awaiting its prey to notice it. 

“Y-yeah--” No, it hurt a lot, but he was used to that. “Yeah.”

“You know what? Let’s start that new tradition shit.” Pietro hopped down easily, offering a hand to his fallen comrade, “I say we go out to eat. It’s the day before Christmas Eve, somewhere’s gotta still be open.”

It took a few more seconds before Toad grabbed his hand and the two were off, walking at a normal pace to find somewhere to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we have it! I haven’t written for these two in a while and I just really felt the need this morning. So, I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Ahistorical** \- _Without concern for history or historical development; Indifferent to tradition._


End file.
